Sayuri Honda
Sayuri Honda (本多さゆり, Honda Sayuri) is a bitter and solitary 17 year old girl. Appearance Sayuri is a teenager with Cupid pink hair cut into a bob and vibrant pink eyes. She can often be found wearing her school uniform, a pale blue sweater over a white shirt with a black, rectangular sailor collar and matching skirt, both of which have a white stripe. Her socks are black and her slip on shoes are brown with darker soles. Personality Sayuri is pessimistic, cold, and openly hostile to those around her. She avoids other people and will do what she has to in order to keep things that way. Abilities Weapon Sayuri's weapon is a pair of separated scissor blades with red handles. She mainly uses them to stab and slash, occasionally using her magic to strengthen her attacks. Physical *'Physical Enhancements:' Like all Magical Girls, Sayuri's body has been enhanced in several ways so she could fight Witches. **'Enhanced Agility:' Sayuri's speed outclasses that of a regular person. ***'Enhanced Reaction Time:' Her speed allows her to dodge and counterattack. **'Enhanced Resilience:' Sayuri's body can withstand injuries that would outright kill a normal human. **'Enhanced Strength:' Sayuri's body was strengthened so that she could actually stand a chance if left without her magic or weapons. **'Enhanced Regeneration:' Sayuri's recovery rate is much higher than any humans, even if she lost every drop of blood in her body she could still recover if given enough time. Magical *'Witch Detection:' Using her Soul Gem, Sayuri can detect Witches and follow the trail left by one. *'Plant Growth:' As a result of her wish, Sayuri has control over the growth and movement of various plants. This has many uses, such as: **'Attack:' Sayuri can summon vines and roots and strike her opponent with them. **'Restraint:' Along with attacking, she can use her plants to hold anything with a physical form in place, either by pressing them against a surface or wrapping around them. By adding pressure, she can also cause her opponent physical harm. **'Defense:' Sayuri has the ability to create a shield/barrier out of roots or vines. If she only needs to protect against one or two hits she'll summon a large flower, as it takes less energy and time to create. She can also summon the flower in order to catch someone or cushion a fall. History (TBA) Relationships Ayame Honda Ayame wants to comfort her daughter and mourn with her, but her attempts are often rebuffed by Sayuri. She is very concerned by the behavior Sayuri has exhibited since Shion's death, but fears that confronting her will just cause Sayuri to drift further away. Shion Honda Shion and Sayuri were practically attached at the hip, despite their five year age difference. Sayuri idolised her older sister and was absolutely heartbroken when she died. She still becomes emotional when talking about Shion. Hotaru Inoue (TBA) Kaneko Amai (TBA) Tomoko Takamaru (TBA) Ichiko Maki (TBA) Saya Minami (TBA) Megumi Satou (TBA) Etymology Sayuri is a Japanese girl's name which can mean 'Small lily' or 'Early lily'. It's also the Japanese name for the orange lily, which represents hatred and revenge in the Japanese language of flowers. Honda is a common Japanese surname. The kanji used roughly translates to 'Many Roots'. Trivia *She has the same Japanese voice actress as Chise Hatori from The Ancient Magus' Bride Category:Puella Magi Category:Pink Magical Girls Category:RoyalHistoria